


Bring It On, Lie-la!

by AngelWolf1027



Series: Episode Continuations or Makings Of [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: After Chameleon, Angst, Crying, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Kind of a slow burn, Prison, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWolf1027/pseuds/AngelWolf1027
Summary: Despite having been cheered up by the fact that Adrien acknowledged Lila's lies and is on her side, and the fact that she kept positive and confident during her latest interaction with the liar, Marinette is still worried about Lila's words.If you haven't seen Chameleon, I don't suggest reading this. It is in English dub and is amazing. I put some major spoilers.





	1. Lila is a Thot and Needs to Be Gone

Marinette stepped away from Lila, as she was headed towards her house after school. She could feel the glare the liar was giving her from behind. Even knowing that Lila couldn't see her face, she managed to put on a genuinely confident face and she walked home with a bubbly step. As Ladybug, Lila had immediately accepted Ladybug's truce. At first, Marinette wanted to believe that the girl was telling the truth about it, but that was unlikely. She could feel the same glare when she turned her back, too. She wasn't stupid, but there was no way she'd harass a civilian in front of people. It would leave a bad image of herself, but also she didn't risk doing it as a hero. She had already confronted her as a civilian and in a private area. She had little doubt that it would work. As Lila had said, she gave people what they wanted to hear without even caring about the consequences. She didn't know why she even tried. These things plagued her underneath.

She opened the door, greeted her parents, and ran clumsily up the stairs to her room. As she walked in, she closed her trap door, and leaned up against the wall. Her hands traced exasperatedly over her face. Tikki flew out of her purse and floated at Marinette's eye level. Marinette peeked out of her hands and set them at her sides, smiling through the pain and sighing.

"Today was a rough day, Tikki." She said. "My friends turned against me, and they still don't believe me. I witnessed 'Adrien' insult my friends. Which he actually didn't. And I almost got akumatized. Then, I nearly got defeated by my own partner, which wasn't actually him either. Adrien knew about her lies, but he couldn't do anything either."

"Everyone makes mistakes. Plus, Hawkmoth is getting stronger now. It'll be hard, but you and Chat Noir are sure to pull through." Tikki said with a sweetly enthusiastic tone. The kwami was always optimistic. In Marinette's case, it worked well. She had succumbed to teenage angst more than enough times, and she still had five more years of it. having someone who knew her identity and her problems made it easier. At the same time, the angst wouldn't be as much without her miraculous, but she was doing more good in the world than a lot of people, like Lila, who was just ruining it. Marinette's smile grew.

"Thanks, Tikki. You helped me see that there were other solutions to my problems." She knew her anger had been a little petty. 

"Then, what is that solution?" Tikki asked.

Marinette doubled over on top of herself while trying to stand up. What would she do? Confronting Lila was not an option anymore. Not with her indirect promise to Adrien or her promise to the city to protect and not cause more harm. She also held the information that Lila had to be working for Hawkmoth, and she needed to talk to Master Fu soon, but she needed a plan first. It would not be easy getting everyone to believe her without directly confronting Lila, or causing any akumatizations. Having Lila especially akumatized would make matters way worse. She knew she needed to figure it out, but she didn't know how to. She'd have to wait and see what happened. Who knows what tricks Lila had up her sleeve.

"Like Lila said, we're at war, now. I'll strike when ready." Marinette said with a smirk. She had a few allies. Only one that she could get hard evidence from, but still, she was going to find a way to win it. Not for herself, but for her friends and everyone on the Ladyblog that Lila had deceived. And maybe a little for herself...


	2. You Have To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette travels to Master Fu to ask for his advice.

Tikki flew back into Marinette's purse as her holder started walking to the trap door, eager to arrive at Master Fu's as quick as possible. Neither knew how to deal with the current situation. It was practically her against the world. Lila would be hard to defeat on their own. Even Tikki, the epitome of happiness and creation, only had so much optimism. Emotions were another thing that kwamis had in common with humans. They couldn't just feel one emotion. Like when Plagg cried after they talked about Nooroo along with his main devoid of care self. Tikki wished it would just go back to easy, predictable akumas where they fought and came home to a warm house and rows of sweets. She knew that wouldn't happen again. At least, not yet.

Marinette walked down her trap door and through the apartment. She ran downstairs to the bakery where her parents were handling customers. At the moment, a ice elderly woman was counting change. Her parents had learned to have patience and smiled through it. Once they were done, she stopped her parents before they could go on to the next customer who was waiting eagerly to order his pastries, a young boy, she noted. He parents turned to her tap on their shoulders.

"What do you need, honey?" Sabine asked warmly.

"Do you mind if I go out for a while?" It wouldn't be dark for five hours. "I want to take a walk around Paris for fresh air."

Tom laughed. "Of course. Just don't fall." As Marinette walked to the door and held it open by the handle, her mother called out, "And be back by dinner." She called out an 'I will' before running down the sidewalk past her school and to Master Fu's shop. She ran as fast as she could, which was surprisingly fast due to her time as Ladybug and her history of continuously being late.

She arrived gasping for breath. She walked into the room to find Master Fu with a patient who ad his faced on the map on the floor, while the old man was massaging his back. Marinette backed out due to Master Fu's hand motions. The man looked up only to find nothing there, and Master Fu convinced him that since he was so old, his hands cramped easily. After the session was over, the man walked out and didn't even notice Marinette waiting to go in. She walked in without even letting the Master speak.

"Sorry I cam so quick! The girl- Lila- who was akumatized in Volpina is back and today she turned my friends against me. i don't know what to do! I thought maybe since you are good with emotions that you could give me some advice. Again, I'm really sorry! I should just lea-" Master Fu cut her off with a chuckle and Wayzz flew out laughing, too. She sighed.

"Tell me what happened." Marinette explained her whole day to the tee- how the class hated her. The akuma. Adrien's comment. Lila's tinnitus 'suddenly' being gone due to a miracle. The declaration of war.

"Hmm..." Master Fu sat thinking for a second.

"I need to find an approach that doesn't akumatize her or make me look like a liar." Marinette said desperately.

"Well...as your friend, Adrien said- you cannot expose her in front of the class directly. She'd have to expose her self enough for them to figure it out. Even then, She'd get akumatized. You''l have to get new information. When you do, please visit me."

"What if I 'salt' her out of the school. Then, she'd leave and we wouldn't worry about her."

"Maybe, but then she could still band together wind Hawkmoth."

"Does that mean...I'll have to expose her and go against my promise to Adrien. I-he." master Fu nodded. he could see the pain in her expression. they couldn't work around it though. Lila would lie and she'd ruin other people's lives by doing it. She'd make false accusations that can lea to akumatizations or somehow get together with Hawkmoth. She was evil. She had to be stopped. Just her and Adrien knowing wouldn't suffice.

"And...if she does get exposed and angry enough to get akumatized...especially with her want to be working with Hawkmoth, you'll have to watch her closely and purify it before she causes more problems." Marinette nodded.

"Thank you, Master." She walked out the door.

As she slowly walked home, Marinette realized what she needed to do. Even if was the hard thing, it was the right thing to do. Lila had to be stopped. Hawkmoth had to be stopped. And she needed to win both intertwined wars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, God. I didn't intend to make it so dark there at the end with such deeper meaning but that's how it turned out. Comment if you got my Dear Evan Hansen reference...or, ya know just comment to make my day or add suggestions. Also, I want to add more detail, I just didn't know what to say, so if anyone would like to help me add to it, I'd be glad. Bye! I'll probably wind up writing more tonight. i hate unfinished stories. ONE SHOTS FOR THE WIN!


	3. Whatcha Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the next day at school and the war has just began. Adrien somehow gets wrapped up it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can imagine what song I was listening to (Whatcha Say by Jason Derulo) I have a little adrenaline while writing this. I swear lightning almost hit my house. I thought the song kinda matched with it since Lila is lying and Mari is like "MMM, WHATCHA SAAAAY!?" I'm so bad at this. I'll just write now.

Marinette woke up with a groan. For once, she had woken up on time. What had woken her up? She opened her eyes to find Tikki's paw poking her nose enough to make her sneeze. She looked up drowsily at he kwami. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, trying to feel better about the Lila situation. She didn't put it past the kwami to wake her up, after all she needed to prepare for the battleground. Or school, in this one case, not just anywhere in Paris or on rooftops. Being Ladybug put a whole new perspective on it. Lila had lied to both her civilian self and her superhero form. Who even lies to the person who helps them? Plus, Marinette had experience with akumas and evil power-hungry people and that was essentially what Lila was. She got dressed in no hurry and grabbed her bags in one of which stored Tikki and some cookies. She didn't worry about packing too many. It'd be a few days before Hawkmoth and Lila decided to catch another person in their little devious trap. Also, she still didn't understand why her friends that she had known longer than they had know Lila believed the little liar instead of her. They all knew that Marinette never lied. Except for anything that had to do with being Ladybug, but they couldn't ever learn about that. 

She walked out through the trap door, and down the stairs groggily, not wanting this day to happen. Yesterday was already hard as it is. She dreaded the moment she had to see Lila with that innocent face and her friends at her every order. She felt something weird in her chest. It was sickening how horribly oblivious they were. 

She walked out to find her parents working around the house before they went back to the bakery. They were humming along to different songs as they prepared themselves for the morning. Sabine heard the footsteps on the stairs and tapped Tom on the shoulder. They turned to find their daughter up a full thirty minutes before school started. At first, their looks of surprise were there until their daughter sagged, knowing her bad sleeping habits. All three chuckled in understanding before Marinette sat, set her bag down, and poured some cereal with cocoa powder and ate while her parents did whatever parents did before work. They decided not to ask her why she was up in case in never happened again. It was a blessing that Sabine didn't have to knock her daughter out with a frying pan for her to wake up. She grabbed her bags while standing and waving to her parents.

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!" She yelled. "Bye, sweetie!" They called in tandem.

The walk to school was short, per usual. But it felt so long. She was left to ponder how this would all start. She was completely serious about proving Lila wrong. She knew it was mostly for selfish reasons, but Lila had crossed a line. Everyone made mistakes. This whole thing was not a mistake. Lila knew she was being manipulative and seeing her friends succumb to her lies- well- it made Marinette incredibly angry. She channeled her calm, remembering what Tikki had told her in the bathroom stall the day before. She had a way out of her problem. She needed to fix them head on. Nevertheless, she needed to try not to get Lila akumatized or almost akumatized. If there was the chance that she did, like Lila running out of the room, which was likely, then she'd excuse herself and transform to catch any akuma. Not that Lila didn't want it, just that Paris didn't want it. She was nearly one hundred percent sure that Lila was working for Hawkmoth. Hero's day being part of the evidence. It all had the strong odor of Volpina being the root to the sadness of Paris. It was unacceptable.

Adrien was in the hallway by himself, when he noticed Marinette walk in with silent fumes. Being the good friend he was, he walked up to her. She was so lost in thought that she turned on him with a menacing glare with her nails digging into his arm and quickly rebutted it with a smile as she let his arm go. She muttered a sorry.

"What's wrong?"

"You know how you said that I shouldn't confront Lila?" He nodded to her. She sighed. "I- I think I have to. I can't watch this happen. It may be fine that only we know that Lila lies about literally everything, but what if she is the reason for an akuma. If they figure out she lied later, it'll be worse than now. I can't." She ran off to class before he could stop her. He ran after her, though.

"Marinette! Wait!" She turned around. Her essence of anger was still there. He easily caught up to her. 

"I- what are you going to do?" He asked. Marinette shook her head and said, "We need more clues. We are now at war." We?, Adrien thought.

"War?" Adrien was puzzled. He had never heard anything of the sort come out of Marinette's mouth.

"Yes! She has crossed a line- turning all of my friends against me. It was her phrase anyway. She gave me the choice. I chose war." Marinette growled. She had forgot to tell him about the threat Lila had given her. It didn't seem so important to her as it did that Lila made her friends already hate her, anyway. Adrien didn't dare say a thing until they walked into the classroom. As long as they both had the mindset that they'd figure it out, they were fine. Adrien didn't exactly know how he had gotten wrapped up in it in the first place. He had been fine with being Lila's friend, but he agreed that what she did to Marinette was horrible. When Lila saw them, she was sitting at Alya's desk where Marinette usually sat. She looked vaguely annoyed at her enemy with Adrien, but quickly started an act of enjoyment again.

"Oh! Marinette! Adrien! Nice to see you! I was just telling them about my trips to Achu!" Lila said sweetly. Marinette didn't even put on an act. She just sighed for the umpteenth time that morning and stared her dead in the eye. 

"May I please have my seat, Lila?" Adrien was already at his. He was cautiously watching the exchange.

"Marinette? Why can't she stay for a few minutes?" Alya asked a bit annoyed at Marinette's weird anger at Lila. Marinette growled, but walked to the back again. Adrien got up and ran over to where she was with her head on her desk. He didn't want to choose between friends. It had been bad enough with Chloé. He sat down and silently comforted her with his presence. 

"I just don't see how they all fall for it!" She whispered. Her friends were laughing at one of Lila's many comments. Adrien shrugged helplessly. Lila needed to stop lying. He didn't agree on Marinette's approach, but it was the only idea they had to work with. Plus, he knew Marinette, and Marinette never lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saltinette? Is that you?
> 
> Marinette's personality has changed a lot from happy to mad in that episode. I feel like that smile at the end meant confidence in a 'bring it on!' way. Marinette is mad. Not enough to be akumatized, but still. 
> 
> Next chapter that will also most likely be written tonight cuz I have no chill: Marinette snaps. A reveal may be on the way. (I'm a reveal fanatic, and I think Adrien will finally be on board with Marinette after all of the secrets are out the window. I'm not sure what chapter, though)


	4. I AM SHOOKETH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette snaps. And when she snaps there is fire.

It was after lunch, when they were back in the classroom, that Lila decided to strike again. She was going to convince everyone that Marinette had done something horrible to her. After all, people heard what they chose to hear, and they had turned on their friend once, why wouldn't they do it again? Her smirk was hidden before she turned towards the girl standing in the doorway. She looked at Marinette angrily with fake pain laced into it. The class all looked at her, even Adrien, who was trying to figure out what was happening. She looked singled out. She froze at all of the glares people were giving her without knowing what she supposedly did to Lila. Only two people in the classroom knew that Lila would be lying again and would once again ruin her relationships. It was only matter of time when Lila decided to find an excuse that nobody else could've been there to see. That threat to take away all of her friends seemed way more important as Marinette prepared for her onslaught. Why didn't she tell Adrien that Lila had threatened her? Maybe then he'd be more sure about confronting her. She began to doubt herself, then. Lila was powerful. She had a powerful man on her side- one who could use his power and stay transformed as long as he wanted. One who had found the loophole in his powers that were originally for doing something that made a positive impact on society. One that could kill people. After all, Timebreaker killed her own partner in front of her eyes. Dark Cupid and Princess Fragrance turned her partner against her. She had gotten an earring taken away how many times now? She winced as Lila started to open her devious mouth.

"Marinette? Why did you trip me in the hallway?" Lila asked with crocodile tears running down her cheeks. She was good.

"What?!" Was all Marinette could manage, seeing the looks on her friends' faces get darker, angrier. And she got more vulnerable. It was only a matter of time before she snapped. This bottling of her feelings laid down a burden on top of her secret identity. Her and Adrien needed more information before they did this. They weren't ready to expose Lila. She needed to be able to have proof and a way to leave to keep any akumas away. She needed to be safe, but that was hard to do at the spur of the moment. 

"Marinette, how could you?" Alya asked. "Not cool, dude!" Nino said betrayed. Marinette looked at all of her friends and Adrien who was frozen in his seat, not knowing how to prove it wrong, since he was in the restroom at the time. He felt horrible about the whole situation. Although, Marinette's take on the war was over exaggerating. It's not like Lila made a direct threat to her. Or at least, he didn't think she did, but the look on Marinette's face said otherwise. She knew what Lila was doing.

Marinette looked at Lila, and everyone besides Adrien who was struggling with himself at the moment and lashed out. "You all believe this- this liar over me! I'M YOUR CLASS PRESIDENT AND YOUR FRIEND! I HAVE KNOWN YOU ALL LONGER THAN YOU'VE KNOWN LILA! ALYA! WE'RE BEST FRIENDS< AND YOU DON'T EVEN TRUST ME! NINO! I'VE KNOWN YOU FOR A LONG TIME AND YOU KNOW ME! YOU ALL DO! AND YOU'VE MET HER WHAT- THREE TIMES! ALL OF MY FRIENDS HAVE TURNED ON ME! EVEN THOUGH THEY KNOW I DON'T LIE! I HATE LIES! AND RIGHT NOW, I HATE ALL OF YOU!"

Marinette knew her words had to have stung as she ran out of the classroom. They were all unprepared for this. Yet, she didn't have proof, and came across as even more jealous of Lila to them. They didn't soften, still mad that she was accusing Lila of such things to begin with. Nothing should have even caused it. She was acting unruly and ridiculous. Still, it did seem somewhat unfair that they had given her seat away without asking her permission first. The only person who wasn't thinking that Marinette was absolutely crazy was Adrien. His eyes were wide, just staring at Lila with so much malice he could call her out on her bluff right then and there. His lips were taught as his hand raised to reach out to Marinette. She was already gone, though. The door squeaked on it's hinges as it flew closed. Lunch wasn't technically over, yet. He could still catch her. Seeing the exchange made him realize that Lila had made threat to take Marinette's whole social life away. It would be a complete disaster if she did that.

Adrien stood, without a word. The sound of him sliding off of his seat filled the classroom. He ran out the door, slamming it shut as he went after the crying girl. The class, even Lila, sat in a claustrophobic silence as the sounds of footsteps outside the class were vaguely audible.

Adrien ran. He ran as fast as he could to the locker room, where Marinette ran into. He breathed a sigh. The girl could certainly run fast. No wonder she got to school so fast after waking up. He pushed the door open, enough to where it hit the wall (the noise made him flinch), but after that there was the sound of quiet muffled sobbing coming from the bathroom door. It hurt him each time she wailed. Nobody should be able to hurt his optimistic friend enough to tear her life apart. He could hear the heartbreak of it all. This was the second time in a row Lila had successfully finessed her twice already. Adrien has had enough. He walked up to it with silent footsteps. He didn't want her to hear him there, as he leaned his head up against the door. He was going to call her when she cried out a name that definitely wasn't his. 

"Tikki?" 

She didn't even sound like she was calling to someone outside of the bathroom. As far as he knew, Marinette knew nobody name Tikki, nor there being anyone name Tikki in their school. Tikki? Why did that name sound so oddly familiar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I wrote this while 'drunk' off of lack of sleep. It's only 11 pm but still. I have to get up early on weekdays and it takes so long to fall asleep. I'll look at this in the morning and rewrite it. That's basically all to the chapter though.
> 
> Edit: I rewrote and added some. I guess I was just like really tired after sitting for a while, but after getting up it wasn't so bad so i decided to continue. Also, can you guess my age vicinity. I want to know how old people really think I am. A social experiment of sorts.


	5. Words Fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love a good reveal at midnight? (Or whatever time it is for you)

Marinette couldn't stand her classmates right now. She needed to get away. Despite it almost being time for class, she ran the opposite direction than other people. They didn't even pay her any attention as she dashed across the building. The tears in her eyes burnt. They were a constant reminder of her failure. She hadn't waiting. Now they would never believe her. Lila would run the school. She'd even have Chloé who was once nearly running the school below her wrath. Marinette would be even more shunned. She would be an outcast- the only outcast. She opened the locker room door as she slammed it and ran into the first bathroom stall she could find, coincidentally the same stall she had cried in yesterday. Today hurt worse. She sobbed. She didn't care who could hear her. She knew, also, that an akuma would most likely come for her again. Another failure at being the hero. She was a big failure. She started to hyperventilate. She even missed the sound of a door slamming in the room beside her over her own thoughts and tears. The bathroom was empty. She sobbed harder.

"Tikki?" She cried. She felt vulnerable enough for an akuma. Her kwami took the hint and she flew up to Marinette's cheek and delicately kissed it in reassurance. Marinette smiled through her tears, but it wasn't enough. The girl had already caught the attention of an akuma. It's purple and black wings fluttered up through the stall. She leaned up against the wall, yelling, praying that Tikki would do something. Or that God would answer her call. Anyone at this point. 

"Akuma!" Her voice held depression and stress. The emotions drew it even closer. She could feel it's dark energy. Her head pounded. She felt nauseous and the need to angry vomit was creeping up her throat. She couldn't be akumatized. It was her duty. thankfully, her call was answered. Someone smashed through the door and opened the stall finding a scared kwami, Marinette, and an akuma. She looked over at him with the most fear she had ever had. it crept closer. She couldn't do this. She couldn't do this. She couldn-

Adrien held her arm, choosing to look her in the eyes with warmth. Her breathing slowed and the akuma backed off. It stayed close as Adrien asked one question that had so much power, the akuma nearly died there. 

"M'lady?" It flew away, as the negativity was depleted. 

"She threatened me, Kitty." She looked at him. Marinette's eyes were incredibly blue against the red from crying. 

"I know. I'm sorry. I-"

Marinette collapsed into Adrien. Her arms wrapped around his neck. He held her close while sitting on the bathroom floor. Nether cared if it was dirty or not. Ladybug had almost been akumatized. Marinette was Ladybug, which made perfect sense. Lila had threatened his Lady. Their shirts were soaked with both of their tears. Adrien was her Chat. Life was happy then. Adrien had found his lady. Marinette accepted learning their identities was a good thing. Tikki and Plagg sat on their shoulders hugging them as proficiently as they could for their small sizes. They cried for what felt like hours. They pulled apart.

The worst thing about it was reality. The mind shattering feeling when you realize that everything is in fact not okay. That they were still in danger. That one of their classmates liked Hawkmoth and hated Marinette in both forms of herself. That she had turned their friends against her. That they were only thirteen when they started being superheroes. That they had to lie to keep their identities. And that they didn't know how to deal with any of it.

Adrien stood, reaching out his hand to her that she gratefully took. "Now...what are WE going to do?" The one unanswered question lingered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short...I know. But, I didn't know what else to write at the time. But I used Dear Evan Hansen as inspiration for the title because why not. At least I'm the kind of person who will write five chapters in one day because I want to.


	6. I Have These Lucid Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette talk over patrol. 
> 
> THERE IS FLUFF

Marinette looked at her clock, the reveal still being fresh in her mind. Thankfully, she'd had time to process everything. Adrien is definitely on her side, ever since he found out that Lila had threatened his friend and his lady. Not many people cross Adrien's line, and Lila was one of the ones who did. Paranoia pooled in her stomach as she wondered how they would do it. or when they would. Hopefully, Lila would be exposed by tomorrow. Neither could take the hatred she gave Marinette for not believing her deceit. The pain was also fresh. She didn't know if it would heal. But with Adrien on her side, and his vast connections, the wound may disappear and leave a bit of a bad memory. Sometimes, bad memories were what keep people sane. She wouldn't want to live a completely okay life full of no pain or excitement for anything new since she would have it all. She needed the moral from it all. She excessively stared at it, wishing for it to be time for patrol. The clock wasn't moving. It felt like an eternity before it decided to move a digit. She also didn't dare be late. She already had that reputation and would like to lower her rates. Getting to patrol on time was a way to do it. Of course, the only one's who would know were her and Adrien. And their kwamis. 

She looked at it after finishing up some more sewing. If she took her mind off of it, everything seemed almost...normal. She wasn't Ladybug. There wasn't two evil villains in her life. She was just a happy teen in love with a kind boy who she would give the world to. But, she thought, without all of that her life would be bland. She wouldn't feel the rush of adrenaline or the flush on her face at the night air. She would be ordinary. Five minutes until patrol. Just five minutes. She set her project down, turned off her sewing machine, and called out to her kwami who was smiling while watching her chosen sew things. It reminded her of the small bakers hat Marinette had made for her when they bake. 

"Tikki?" The kwami perked up at her name, "Spots on!" Ladybug jumped out of her upper trap door and flicked her wrist sending her and her yo yo off toward the glowing Eiffel Tower in the distance. 

When she arrived Chat was sitting at the edge of a beam, waiting for her. His cat ear twitched and he looked behind him only to see an awkward Ladybug waving her hand at him. He beckoned her over to sit beside him on the cool metal. She gladly accepted and their thighs touched. They bushed, but relished in each other's presence. It took some of the pain away. Too much war and violence. Whether physical like Hawkmoth, or emotional like Lila, it all hurt. It hurt Chat to see Marinette this way. She was almost hopeless and a little salty lately. The salt had been directed towards the ones who wronged her, at least. She didn't take it out on everyone around her. Imagine what would happen if Ladybug took her anger our on the whole of Paris. It would cause more war, more violence. So did exposing Lila. That was the u=issue. No matter what they did- exposing her or not- it caused problems. Int he long run, not telling people about the lies would make matters worse. For the past two days, she had to repeat that mantra. Now, it was Adrien's job too. To try to not feel bad about it despite knowing he actually does.

"We have to..." She said.

"I know..." He answered while squeezing her hand.

"The question repeats itself- what will we do about it?" He asked her.

"We need proof. I could try to get Jagged Stone to say that he had no cat. But, that doesn't matter much since she said that her tinnitus was gone. Nobody trusts Marinette right now, anyway. What if I went to the school as Ladybug. I could tell her I realized she was lying about being friends but also wanting to be friends. But also, I'll be there in case she will attract Hawkmoth."

"Which is likely since she's practically willingly working for him." Chat finished her thought. "Maybe Adrien could back Ladybug up. Say that I knew Lila had lied about being friends with Ladybug, but that he didn't know how to tell people." Ladybug nodded. They'd have to make it look like he's not a jerk to Marinette, though. They didn't want rumors started because the press would get involves, and once the press was involved there was no going back. They wouldn't be able to get rid of the accusations. It would stick with them. They needed to be careful with what they said, mindful of the existence of not only their fame but the wrath of Hawkmoth.

"We have to be cautious." She told him before standing up onto the edge of the tower. "Let's start patrol. Meet back up in 30?" He nodded with a small smile as they went their separate ways to patrol. They were mostly caught up in their feelings. More than once, Ladybug had spaced out thinking too hard about everything. She shook her head to ground herself and continue searching before she fell off of a building. Things were just changing too quickly. One day, everything's fine and then Hawkmoth re akumatizes everyone and Lila is back and she's not loved by her friends anymore. Life was too much to handle and she just wanted to sit with Adrien and forget it all. Once again, there were no instances of crimes. Or crimes that the police weren't already handling. 

When they met back up on the Eiffel Tower, she give him a peck on the cheek. Their faces were on fire, blazing with embarrassment. As she ran back in the direction of the bakery, he held his cheek dearly. "See you tomorrow..." He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> System overload. AngelWolf.exe has unexpectedly stopped working. Please restart.
> 
> Mentions of salt with some sugar for this chapter. You know me. I'll probably be writing another one in like half an hour give or take.


	7. OWO UWU OWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to confront Lila as Ladybug. What will happen next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translate the chapter title to English from Igbo and let me know what you got (I'm sorry about the answer btw).

Alya sat in her seat beside where Marinette would usually sit. The last few days had been weird for the girl, she was guessing. Her best friend had unexpectedly hated the new girl for no reason. Then, she came in early the next day early and seemed fine. Then, after lunch she had lashed out for no reason again. Then, her and Adrien ran out of the room ad weren't seen for the rest of the day. She was happy that Marinette was comfortable around Adrien, finally, but there was no reason to hate Lila. Other than jealousy, of course. She had all of these great accomplishments that nobody else her age had. Not even Chloé had been on that many trips. 

Maybe Marinette was sick or something or she wasn't feeling well and took it out on Lila. Well...Lila was getting close to Adrien. And Marinette had to give up her seat which makes no sense. If Lila was going to sit there, Nino should've moved and nobody had asked if Marinette want to sit back there. Nevertheless, alone. They had gotten mad at her for not caring how she felt, which was justified. What wasn't justified was her vendetta against Lila. Marinette didn't even have any sources besides herself. It was more a theory (one Alya thought was a highly unlikely exclusive) than a fact. 

She looked around, expecting to see Marinette. It wasn't too close for class to start, but Alya had thought that Marinette had turned over a new leaf and had finally started to come to school premature of the beginning of class. It could have only been a one day thing. What worried her the most is why Marinette didn't come back to school. Was she really that upset that she went home? That couldn't possibly be it. Marinette was strong. Alya had known her best friend for a year, now, and her best friend never missed a day of school, regardless if she was late, more than one day. Sometimes, not even that. Marinette always wanted to help people, so she'd stay strong even while looking like a dead sleep deprived fish.

She glanced at Adrien sitting to her bottom right. He was consistently tapping his finger on the desk- almost to the sound of a heartbeat or music. Nino paid it no attention as he sat back with his over sized headphones in. Was Adrien also worried about Marinette? And what happened with them yesterday? (A/N: Does nobody wonder what they'll name the hamster, though?!) She imagined that her other classmates were also curious. Things like that didn't just happen out of the blue. Especially Marinette. Marinette was all about plans. She couldn't improvise. Not a bit. Her best friend was oddly predictable, yet somehow completely, spontaneously unpredictable just the same.

Marinette packed her things and walked out the door, saying goodbye to her parents. She walked past the crosswalk and over towards the back of the school. Nobody would see her there, she knew. She leaned up against the wall, trying to be as flat as she could in a small alcove shaped like an alleyway that would conceal the bright light. She called out her transformation and walked tote front of the school cautiously. It felt weird to be Ladybug while walking into the school. People were pointing and getting out their phones, and for once, she let them. Everyone needed to know about the lies. The principle. The teachers. Every citizen who looked at that video on the Ladyblog. They all did and they deserved to not be in the blue about it. Her Ladybug confidence overrides her system as she walked into the classroom with poise. Everyone started open mouthed at her, except Adrien who looked relieved. He stood up.

"I have called Ladybug here to help rove a point." Adrien said.

"It has come to my attention that Lila has joined your class, non?" She looked at Lila who was struggling not to growl. "Last year I confronted Lila about her lies of knowing me. It could have put her in danger to Hawkmoth. Adrien can confirm. He was there." Adrien shook his head. "The video you put on the Ladyblog was full of lies and deceit. Lila is a liar. She has lied to you about her tinnitus. I never brought her any plugs and she was fine. The reason I didn't- I knew she's a liar. I knew when she said we were close. Before anyone was put in danger, I had to fix this. So, for the safety of Paris and so that she can't cause any akumas, Lila has been exposed as a compulsive liar." 

Everyone stared at Ladybug in disbelief. They didn't doubt her, they were just surprised that Lila would do something like that. And Ladybug had said to prevent akumas. Did this mean Lila liked being akumatized? Well, it meant that her lies hurt people enough to make them have lost hope. With everything having a new light shed on it, one was the worst by far. Marinette had been right and they didn't believe her. Lila looked at her classmates who were once her friends. She'd had everyone wrapped around her finger, but Ladybug had ruined it. The superhero was staring intently at her. She bolted out the door. Her life was ruined. her reputation was ruined. It was all Ladybug's fault. She didn't notice the super heroine close behind her, watching her every move, either.


	8. IT'S A ME-A LILA!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila's thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in school rn being incognito with life. Short chappie.

Lila ran through the hallways, searching for a place to discretely catch her akuma. She knew there was one coming, there always was when she was angry. Hawkmoth was exactly what she needed to get fame and friends. She couldn't live suffering anymore. It was time to destroy anyone who tried to stop her quest for power. So far, the only ones were Marinette and Ladybug. Although, Chat and Adrien were also close behind on her list. If either got in her way she would destroy them and bury any evidence. That's what she'd done in Italy, until she got caught. The girl was a goodie two shoes- smartest in the class by far. She had called Lila out for her lies with solid evidence that no normal person had usually found. Everyone hated her. News had spread and she took the chance to go to Paris with her mother who was living there for a business trip. She could start over. She could lie again and nobody would know and she's be more careful than ever. Of course, Ladybug had to be there already and easily find the loop in the lies. The girl who infiltrated her reminded her too much of ladybug. It made her sick.

She found the locker room. She ran over to the bench. In her angst, she didn't notice the bright red enemy in a super suit closely behind her. She looked beside her as a dark butterfly flew hurriedly into the room to Lila. Ladybug quickly caught it and released it. But Lila had been sure she'd seen it and also the flash of something red. She turned surprised to find Ladybug there, scowling at the girl who had very obviously looked ready to pounce on the akuma to Ladybug's chagrin. Her wrist flicked as the magic yo yo spun, sending a pink afterglow in it's wake. Lila growled, but realized she couldn't fight Ladybug. She couldn't do it as Volpina, then she couldn't do it now. She lowered her head, glaring at Ladybug -who stood powerfully -out of her bangs.

"Lila. You need to see Mr. Damocles. Your mother will be in the office soon." Ladybug noted, her voice agitated. Lila stood up and walked through the door, knowing she'd met defeat. She'd be expelled. She'd be grounded. Skipping school that long could even result in law enforcement. Alya had probably put it on the Ladyblog. Everyone would know. She couldn't stay here anymore. She needed to leave, and she needed to leave as soon as possible. Just like Marinette and Ladybug had wanted. Her throat felt dry. There was a sour taste in her mouth. She'd given her sworn enemies exactly what they wanted, and she couldn't do a thing about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PAAAAAAAAAYYYBBBBAAAACCKKKKK LILA!!


	9. More Than Survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the class feels when they realize Marinette was Right!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't post that much yesterday or today. I went to be at 5pm yesterday because i was sick and i still am but I wanted to write to take my mind off my stomach pain (fun fact: I haven't actually thrown up for around 6 years so sometimes people don't believe me when I'm sick that I actually am) This chapter will probably be short because I don't feel all too well right now.

The only sounds in the classroom was the flow of air through the vents. It was uncomfortable how you could hear a feather drop. Nobody dared to break to silence. Not that they minded. They were too busy remembering what each one of them played into Lila's scheme. Marinette had been right all along and they had denied her. SHE was their friend first, for years in fact, not Lila who they'd only only really known for a few days. Nothing she said was true, anyway, so they had really never seen her true personality, if she had one. They had left one of the best people they had know to fend for herself. She'd probably almost gotten akumatized. People always seemed to get akumatized for reasons like that. Thank goodness she hadn't.

Alya was angry. Lila had lied about everything. That video she'd put on the Ladyblog (which was one of her most loved videos) was full of lies. She was mostly angry at herself. She was a hypocrite and had told Marinette to verify her sources when she had put a video with absolutely no verified sources on her blog that millions of people checked every day. She'd detested her own best friend, who wasn't even here to see Lila get destroyed by Ladybug. It was a shame, and Alya should be ashamed of herself for believing the no good she-devil that was Lila Rossi. Nino felt bad, too. He had been mad at Marinette, even if he didn't say much about it. Like Alya, he just wanted to sit with his girlfriend and was blindsided by an amazing false reality. 

Mylene and Kim were both sorry. They had yelled at Marinette after she had thrown a napkin at Lila, who had obviously been fine enough to catch it. Nobody's pain was that delayed. The girl had obviously been faking the whole thing. How could someone gouge out their eye with a thin napkin.

Max felt just as bad as Alya. He had spent years of studying. His physics knowledge was advanced. He always considered all of the bases. This was the one time he didn't. A napkin that thin couldn't gouge his eye out. Also, the trajectory wasn't drawn towards his eye. It was drawn towards Lila's hand. Marinette was trying to prove Lila wrong. But, he didn't listen. He was wearing glasses, for goodness sake! You couldn't hurt your eye with a small paper napkin when wearing a pair of glasses.

Mme. Bustier had walked in to a class of sullen teenagers. None of them looked up at her as her steps filled the classroom. One thing she noticed were that there were no Lila, Adrien, or Marinette. She cleared her throat. A few of them who hadn't done much wrong, including Chloé looked up at her. 

"Would anyone like to explain?" Chloé piped up, ready for the attention and gossip. "Ladybug came in and told Lila off. Now, she's at the principle's office with Adrien who was in on the fact that Lila had lied about a few things, or something like that." Mm. Bustier looked surprised. Lila had lied. Even about being in Achu. That meant she'd been out of school way too long and was going to face the consequences. She now felt horrible for leaving Marinette in the back like that. So that was why everyone looked like their puppy was killed. She stood up and went over to the door. "I will be in Mr. Damocles' office. Behave." They just grunted as a response and went back to sulking. Marinette had always been good to them, and just like that they'd betrayed her. Would she ever trust them again? Was that why she wasn't in school? Was she leaving?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait. I just had an idea. For all of you Be More Chill lovers (i haven't seen it but i know about some of the plot and soundtrack): What if Lila had squips and gave them to the classmates (except Adrien and Marinette who saw through their lies) without them knowing and it had controlled them to where they couldn't see through the lies and when Marinette confronts them, they don't believe her and thus comes "Marinette In The Bathroom".
> 
> This is a breakthrough. Bye for now.


	10. Dead Girl Walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila has to face the consequences.

Lila walked out of the locker room. Her eyes held the intention to kill. Her arms were folded across her chest and her head was turned away from Ladybug. She could still see the stern expression on the heroin's face. She was her escort to the office, to make sure no akumas were threatening her and that she didn't run. Lila was essentially under arrest for her schemes. Even though her and Ladybug were nearly the same height, the superhero seemed to tower over her at that moment. Facing her consequences would not be easy. Her mother would surely never trust her. Nobody would. Where would she go? She groaned, making Ladybug turn her head towards her.

"You put this upon yourself, Lila." She lightly scoffed- loud enough so that Ladybug could hear. It wasn't Lila's fault. It was her fault. It was Marinette's fault. I was even partially Adrien's fault for this. 

When they reached Mr. Damocles' office, she had a hard time opening the door. Ladybug stepped in front of her and opened it for her. Her body was shaking. Mr. Damocles wasn't usually an intimidating guy. He wasn't even when someone was in trouble. But, he was angry now. The addition of her mother made it all the worse. Lila looked at all three of them. Each one had the same stern expression. There was no way out.

"You lied." Her mother said. "You said I couldn't enroll you in school. You said that your "boyfriend" Adrien said so. You do realize this could get me in legal trouble?!" Her mother looked betrayed. She cowered.

"Lila Rossi." Mr. Damocles looked down at his desk for a split second. "You are hereby expelled from Collège Françoise Dupont as of now. The police have been notified of your absences. Most likely, you'll have to go to juvenile court for the amount you have missed. You may be administered into juvenile detention. Thank you, Ladybug, for your assistance." Ladybug nodded and walked out of the room. What happened next wasn't any of her business. Although, she imagined there'd be yelling. She knew she wouldn't see Lila there, anymore. Nobody would really care after her exposure of lying straight to their faces. They'd probably cheer like they did when Chloé almost left to New York. Lila sat in the chair avoiding eye contact with all of them.

When the police arrived, Lieutenant Roger frowned at the girl. They had been filled in by Mme. Bustier who was there with them. She joined everyone in the room. The police explained that Lila would be taken into custody until further notice. Her court day would be decided soon. Her mother didn't even argue as she was walked away. She growled. 

Ladybug was walking out, when she remembered the possibility of Lila getting akumatized. She ran back over to the police. "Wait!!" Roger turned. "Lila could be akumatized. Please notify me if you see one." Roger nodded. Ladybug sighed with relief as she swung off. She'd covered all of the bases. Hopefully, they'd be fine and Lila's reign of terror will stop. No doubt, her classmates would be apologizing profusely as soon as she stepped foot into Mme. Bustier's room. It would be chaos for a while, but she'd get through it. She had Adrien, after all.


	11. THANKS!

I know this isn't a chapter. You don't have to read it, but I just wanted to say that this is now my most loved story. I'm thankful that people liked it and commented. I've been sick for the past few days so the amount and size (and quality) of the chapters have gone down some, so I'm sorry about that. Next chapter is tomorrow.


	12. End Scene (Or Is It?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOME FLUFF AND SOME CONVERSATIONS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still sick 🤢. Suffering. DED.

Ladybug flew through her hatch as she stuck a landing on her bed with poise. She climbed down the ladder and brushed herself off. Her face was flushed pink from the wind. Everything had been overpowering, with Lila's straight up arrest from the Parisian police and the running back and forth. Not to mention the makeshift way of putting off the fact that Adrien and her had revealed themselves. Shouldn't she say something like "Holy crap! Chat Noir is Adrien!" It felt like such a big revelation, yet so small. It was as if she had known who he was for a while, now. It was obvious, after all, when you look for the clues. She was surprised Alya hadn't figured it out. Alya...right...she had to go to class. They'd probably bombard her with loads of apologies that she didn't feel like dealing with. She still felt like she had just woken up, her body only running off of the adrenaline. Watching your classmate get arrested was frightening. She wondered if Chloé would get arrested for something with her slightly abusive nature (even if she'd shown a little improvement since her parents were akumatized) if her father and mother weren't big people in Parisian society. Heck! Lila's mom worked for the government and she still got arrested. Marinette felt a wave of chills run down her spine. Tikki flew into her bag without a word or hesitation. What do you say to a holder who had the "I'm thinking" face on? 

Marinette walked downstairs and greeted her parents, per usual, and headed off to school. As she walked, she mentally prepared herself for the crowd. If she knew her classmates, they'd frequently fit in an "I'm sorry!" with every other word. She walked into the classroom and everyone turned. They looked depressed. Most of their eyes were glistening. The impact of everything they'd done in just a few days hit them like a brick wall. Her heart broke a little. It wouldn't be easy. Normal Marinette would just forgive and forget but this was I'm-Over-With-This-Marinette and she needed to know that her classmates meant it. That they wouldn't turn on her again in the future when some no good kid came and tried to ruin her life again. It seemed like everyone wants to ruin her life. Except maybe Tikki, her parents, and Adrien. Maybe Master Fu? She had been keeping him updated on everything. He'd just nod, yet he was genuinely surprised when she got to the part about the reveal. She was hesitant to tell him until she remembered he was the one who gave her the miraculous, because he trusted her, and she needed to do the same in return. 

She sat in her seat beside Alya, and the onslaught began. People surrounded her and lowered their heads, muttering sad apologies. Everyone but Chloé who didn't really have much of a part since she never really liked Marinette anyway. She hadn't apologized before then, so why now? Even Mme. Bustier felt bad for letting her classmates do that to Marinette, and that was the first accepted apology. After all, this was between her and her class not the teacher, if she would be honest. When they all looked up with hopeful eyes she sighed and replied.

"I-I can't accept your apology. Al least...not yet. Not until you prove you won't do the same thing again." They just smiled a little and went back to their seats and for once, lived like things were normal. Except the weren't, and they all knew that inside, and it tore each one apart.

After class, lunch started. Marinette willed herself to talk to Adrien about...everything. Her feelings were a burden on her shoulders. He was the only one who didn't know. The whole world knew by now. She saw him walking with Nino. She ran up and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and politely waved goodbye to Nino. She took his arm and practically dragged him through the halls into the locker room. She turned him around and looked him in the eye. He smiled a little at her fierceness. She smiled back.

"Marinette? What do you need?" He asked, cocking his head like the cat he is.

"Adrien...I like you. I like-like you." She heard him gasp. She turned away before he put his hands gently on her shoulder. A bolt of electricity was sent through her. He turned her back around and leaned in. His lips lightly brushed hers, making them both flush instantly. It was their second kiss, but held more passion than the one before. Ladybug was just saving her partner, then. He smiled widely, and their gazes were held as they saw the world in each other. They were partners, right? They would always be there for each other. Just because life wasn't perfect, didn't mean they couldn't make the best out of it. Together, Adrien and Marinette would figure it out. Just like they always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too sure about that ending, tho. Should I write more? A sequel or another chapter. I'm going to say it's complete for now.


	13. SEQUEL IS OUT

So. i just wanted to let ya'll know that the first chapter of the sequel is out. The story is called Live and Learn. It has some redemption for Lila and fluff. Read it to find out.


	14. It's been a while

I just would like to know what I could do to improve this since I'm planning on redoing part of it to make it better I just dont know where to start. Are there any plot holes I may have missed at all?


End file.
